So Much More
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Elenas now a vampire and with Stefan. But something feels off. Her heart is no longer his. It belongs to someone it shouldn't.
1. I hate you for making me forget

**Title:** So Much More  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Delena  
**Summary: ** Elenas now a vampire and with Stefan. But something feels off. Her heart is no longer his. It belongs to someone it shouldn't.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Elena sat in the boarding house living room, Damon's bourbon bottle in front of her and a tumbler glass in his hands. All she could think about was how much everything has changed. She used to be happy. A cheerleader dating the quarter back, the girl the town loved. But now, now she was a vampire and had no idea what to do any more. She had a boyfriend sure, but he wasn't the one she wanted any more. He wasn't the one she loved. He wasn't Damon. At the thought of Damon a smile crossed her face. He saw her first. He told her he loved her but made her forget it because she deserved better than him.

She wanted to be mad at him for making her forget, she had a right to know. But at the same time, she loved him so much more for giving it up so she could be happy with Stefan. As if he could read her mind he walked in with a book in his hands, reading from it like it was supposed to mean something to her.

"Elena are you listening?" He asked her setting the book down, moving towards her. She gave him a smile, one that she knew as fake and the other Salvatore that was watching from the doorway knew too.

"Of course. I just have a lot on my mind." She told him stepping away from him putting Damon Bourbon away. She kept her mind clear and acted like she was fine. After her parents death she was able to keep telling people she was fine and they believed her. Surely she could do it all over again.

"Do you want to go hunting? Maybe it's time to get you going on the animal diet?" Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest looking to her. Elena felt something snap in her and before she could open her mouth, Damon's arms were wrapped around her holding her back and his hand over her mouth.

"I think what she needs is a few minutes to just be alone. You go hunt. I'll watch over her." Damon said, though Stefan didn't like the idea of Damon watching or touching Elena. But none the less he gave in and headed away from the house to go hunt. Damon let go of Elena and instantly, she hated the loss.

"How did you know I would need that?" She asked turning to look at him her arms crossed over his chest.

"When he was gone, all the time we spent together, I learned to read you Lens. I knew when you got mad, or upset, and I knew in this moment you were going to snap his neck if I didn't step in. As much as I would have enjoyed seeing that, I didn't want you to regret it later on. So go lay down enjoy the time without him." He said giving her a soft smile, one only he gave her and only her.

Elena nodded and headed ut of the room glancing back to find him still watching her. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. Before she could control herself, something she had been having a hard time doing lately, she spoke.

"I hate you for making me forget that we met first and making me forget that you told me you loved me." She said as blunt as possible. Damon looked to her a bit shocked.

"Would it have changed how you felt about me in this moment? Would you have picked me over him?" He asked her watching her. When she didn't answer he knew he had his answer. "That's what I thought Elena. Go rest. You need it." He told her before he walked in to the living room and grabbed the bourbon and glass she had been using and filled it up drinking it back slowly.

Elena sighed and made her way up stairs before stopping. Normally she would have gone in to Stefan's room. But lately she wanted to scream and yell at him with all his pushing of Animal blood on her. Instead, she turned and made her way to Damon's room. She stripped of her shoes and jeans tossing them aside, and climbed in to his bed relaxing. His scent made its way around her and she relaxed. This was where she belonged. But now she needed to make him see that.

Stefan came back not long after, and sat down on the couch beside his brother, his head hung in defeat. "Im no longer the one she loves Damon. I tried to get us back to normal but all I seem to be doing is pushing her away." He said softly as he looked to his brother. "Its pretty clear that she wants you damon. Maybe its best I just leave town and whatever happens between you two, as long as you don't hurt her, I will be happy for you." Stefan said before he got up and headed to his room.

Damon stared after his brother a bit of shock on his face. Stefan was giving up and letting him date Elena? What the hell did he drink before he came in to the house. He remained on the couch and listened to Stefan writing upstairs and Elena's even breathing coming from his room. He smirked knowing she had picked his room to sleep in. He saw his brother off, making him promise to keep in touch. Even if they fought all the time, they were brothers. That was what mattered now and Damon had Mystic, and Elena, to thank for that.

Elena woke a few hours later in the dark room. Damon was in bed beside her but on top of the blankets and his back to her. She loved that he was trying to be a gentleman about it, but she wished he would have grabbed her and held her to him. She got up carefully and headed out to find Stefan. Giving up on the search she stopped in the kitchen seeing his letter.

Elena was shocked to see him breaking up with her but at the same time she was relieved. She loved him and always would but it wasn't the same as the way she loved Damon. She set the letter down and made his way back up to Damon's bed. She smiled seeing him under the blankets and on his back in the middle. She moved towards him and laid down curling up against his side with her hand on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck like she was made to fit there.

"Im going to make you see that I love you. You will be mine Damon Salvatore." She told him before she fell asleep in his arms.

**Authors note: There is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. The second will be up soon **


	2. Honey, Im Home!

**Title:** So Much More  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Delena  
**Summary: ** Elenas now a vampire and with Stefan. But something feels off. Her heart is no longer his. It belongs to someone it shouldn't.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_Previously_

"_Im going to make you see that I love you. You will be mine Damon Salvatore." She told him before she fell asleep in his arms. _

Damon woke a warm body on top of his. It took him a moment to realize it was Elena's, and even then he wasn't sure if he was enjoying it. It was Elena yeah, but after everything, after her picking Stefan, he couldn't take it. She probably crashed in here because she didn't want to be in Stefan's arms right now with him pissing her off. He sighed and carefully rolled her off him before he got up and headed down to the kitchen. He grabbed a blood bag and ripped it open before he drank it down letting the burning slowly come to a stop. He had so much anger in him and he didn't know what to think in that moment.

Stefan got Elena. Even if he left, giving them his blessing, he got Elena. She picked him first. Damon threw the empty bag at the wall before he headed in to the living room looking around for his bourbon. He grabbed the almost empty bottle and made a note to buy more and soon.

"We still need to talk Damon." Elena said appearing in front of him. He would have freaked out if he was human. But he wasn't and he didn't seem to care that she was in front of him. Only, she heard his heart. She heart the way it picked up when she said his name. She was going to like having this advantage now.

"What is there to talk about Elena?" Damon said to her, though his eyes stayed on the wall knowing if he looked at her, he would lose it. He would want to hold her and kiss her but he couldn't.

"Well lets start with you making me forget Damon. YOU told me you LOVED me. LOVED ME. And yet I had to forget it? I met you first yet you acted like we never met before. I had hoped in Denver when we kissed you would change and things would change. I would want to be with you but then you were a jerk all over again. When I was making my choice I went with what I know and not what I wanted. I want you Damon. And Im not going to give up until I have you." She told him before she headed in to the kitchen grabbing herself a bag of blood.

Damon sat there taking in everything she said. Elena Gilbert wanted him? That was a nice change on things. Though he was never going to admit that he wanted her, though he knew she knew. Everyone knew by this point. Damon sat back down on the couch taking everything in. What shocked him the most was his brother was ok with this all. It made him wonder things but those things were long forgotten when Elena walked in to the room, her shirt long forgotten.

Elena smirked looking at Damon seeing his jaw hung open. "What? I got some blood on my shirt and needed to get it cleaned off quickly. It's my favorite shirt." She lied to him grinning. Damon barely knew what was happening until he had her pinned up against the wall his lips on hers.

Internally Elena cheered herself for being a klutz and spilling all over her shirt. Her hand moved to the back of his head as she pulled him even closer to her deepening the kiss. Right now she was beyond grateful that she was a vampire and air wasn't needed. Her hand dropped the shirt and ran through his hand holding him to him. Damon knew this was giving in to her but it was too hard to fight her much longer. He loved her. He had always loved her and he didn't want to give that up.

Elena quickly moved them and pressed Damon against the wall her hands moving under his shirt feeling the abs that laid hidden there. A small groan left his lips feeling her hands on him. How the hell did she last this long without jumping him sooner? The kissed was broken when Damon moved his lips down to her neck biting and sucking, this time earning a moan from Elena. His hands moved over her exposed chest wanting to get her bra off her as soon as he could.

The front door opened and Caroline and Tyler stopped seeing them going at it. Tyler turned not wanting to intrude and Caroline smirked letting a low whistle out. Damon and Elena groaned, neither happy their making out session was cut short. Damon handed Elena his shirt and Tyler waited until it was on to turn around smirking though.

"Stefan barely leaves town and this happens? Damn good thing we waited to give you both time. Otherwise this may not have happened." Caroline teased as she walked in to the room hugging Elena glad to see she was doing ok.

"What can I say? When she walked out here with no shirt on I couldn't help myself." Damon said hearing a smirk from Tyler, who Caroline smacked for even agreeing with Damon. They moved in to the living room and started talking about different things that had happened lately, Tyler and Caroline on the couch and Damon in his chair, Elena leaning against the wall watching him.

She took in his bare chest, his messy hair, his bright eyes that were watching her and the smirk he wore on his face, knowing she was looking to him. She moved towards him and planted herself on his lap smirking as she did. They were all so caught up in conversation no one noticed the door open and some one walk in until the voice spoke up.

"Honey, I'm home." A very sarcastic, and arrogant, voice called out taking in the group in the living room who were all staring at the figure, utter shock on all their faces. "What miss me?"

Authors note: Sorry it took so long! Who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be?! (suggestions welcomed!) Love you all for reading and enjoying it!


	3. Stop Staring At Me Elena

**Title:** So Much More  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Delena  
**Summary:**Elenas now a vampire and with Stefan. But something feels off. Her heart is no longer his. It belongs to someone it shouldn't.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Stop Staring at Me, Elena**

_Previously_

_"Honey, I'm home." A very sarcastic, and arrogant, voice called out taking in the group in the living room who were all staring at the figure, utter shock on all their faces. "What miss me?"_

Elena's eyes looked to the man in front of her scared. This wasn't who she had known. This was now someone who wanted to hurt her and she was scared. Damon sensed her emotion and held her to him his arms tight around her not wanting to let her go.

Closing her eyes she stood up and let Damon's arms fall as she moved towards the ghost standing in front of her.

"Jenna. What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." She said wanting to cry and scream and yell all at once. She watched her aunt laugh, but part of her knew it wasn't her aunt. The door opened and Katherine walked in smirking.

"What do you think of my new friend? She was just so fun that I couldn't give up on that." Katherine said as she moved towards Jenna smirking. Damon, Caroline, and Tyler moved towards Elena, only Damon's arms wrapping around her.

"This isn't funny Katherine. This is my aunt. Was my aunt." Elena said felling anger in her. Damon's arms tightened around her and held her to him refusing to let her go when he knew that's what she wanted.

"Was? I'm not your aunt any more Elena?" Jenna said looking to her, feigning hurt. Elena was confused and looked to the door as her mom and dad walked in. She felt her head on fire and looked back to Damon, only to see him not there anymore.

Screaming, Elena sat up in the bed tears streaming down her face. Damon's arms wrapped around her and held her to him as she cried.

"It was horrible damon. One minute Im kissing you and the next Jenna and my parents were here and you were gone." She cried turning her head in to his chest. Damon held her close rubbing her back.

"The kissing part happened I promise. But you worn out and Caroline came and we sent you to bed. I promise that Jenna and your parents weren't here. You are ok I promise. Im right here." He told her softly as he rubbed her back holding her close.

"Was it like this for you when you first changed?" Elena asked wiping her faces looking up to him. She was scared. Was it always going to be like this? Was she always going to dream about her deceased family members coming to see her? She didn't know and she didn't want too.

"For a while I did. I saw people in my dreams and it always killed me. But it stopped once I learned to control my emotions. Which means we start training today, after you get more sleep." Damon said as he looked to her before he kissed her softly. "I promise to be right here and hold you. I won't let anything happen to you Elena. Promise." He told her softly. Elena nodded and let him pull her back down so they were laying together and wrapped her arms around him. Breathing his scent in she started falling back asleep glad that it was a dream and he was there.

Elena woke hours later, looking over to Damon smiled as she watched him sleep. Biting her lip, she laid back down and watched him sleep.

"Stop starring at me Elena." He said in a rough, raspy, voice, though a smile was on his face. She kissed his neck smirking.

"Wake up and then I'll stop starring at you. " She told him rubbing his bare chest. Damon quickly flipped them over and pressed himself against her before he kissed her.

Elena pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back smiling. She was loving waking up to him like this, though, she knew she needed to get back to her house and not leave Jeremy there alone all the time.

The kiss continued and Damon moved his hand under her shirt slowly pushing it up feeling the freshly exposed skin. Elena let a moan out against his lips loving how his hand felt. Why she waited so long to be with him, she would never understand. She pulled him closer to her moving her hips against his.

"Lena, don't start something you don't plan to finish." He told her smirking as he pushed her shirt off her his lips moving down her neck sucking and biting. A small moan left her lips and she did her best to keep from flipping them over and driving him insane, her way.

"Elena! Damon! Get down here." Jeremy yelled as Damon pulled back from Elena, both groaning at the loss of contact. After they were both dressed, they made their way down stairs, Damon's hand on Elena's hips holding her to him as he kissed her neck.

"Dude that's my sister." Jeremy said looking o the couple, though glad to see Elena happy for a change. Elena pushed Damon off her and moved to her brother hugging him.

"What brings you here this morning?" She asked moving to the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge, her back to Jeremy so he didn't see her drink.

"Ok so I was laying in bed last night and for some reason I felt like I was being watched. So I got up and went to the window and saw this in the tree." He said setting one of Elena's shirts on the counter top. Elena wiped her mouth and turned looking to the shirt confused.

"I wore this last night. In my dream. But I had left it at the house." She said looking to Damon worried. He shook his head and kissed her head pulling her to him. "Don't worry ok? I'll call Meredith and Bonnie and see what they can find out." He told her softly, hoping it would comfort her.

"Oh so you think you can call some girls and things are going to be ok?" Elena said her jealously completely out of control. He knew that it was nothing to worry about but her vampire emotions were so out of control. "I'm not going to be the one you can fuck when you want but have other girls on the side." She said angry. Damon listened to her, letting her get her anger out. Before he could say something, she started crying gripping his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me and I know it's not like that." She cried in to his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I'm just scared and worried and I am hungry." She said slowly relaxing. Damon kissed her head looking to her. "Why don't you call matt and I'll go make my calls. I'm going to figure out what's going on ok? Just relax." He told her softly kissing her before he and Jeremy headed in to the living room to place some calls. Elena relaxed watching him go. She took some time to let her emotions calm down before she picked up the phone and called Matt asking if he would come over. He didn't need to be told why, he knew. But he didn't care still. She headed to the living room, curling up in Damon's chair before she waited just watching them talk on the phones.

**Authors note: Well what did you think? And what do you think is going to happen? Ill update soon! **


	4. Wanna Go Try It Out?

Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Meredith all sat at the table trying to figure out what was going on. If someone was playing a sick joke on Elena, they were going to pay for it. Different vampires names were brought up but not one of them had a reason to hurt Elena. Damon maybe, but not Elena.

Sitting in the living room, Elena wrote in her journal, trying to get all her feelings and emotions out. She was jealous one second and completely turned on the next. She was about ready to pull Damon from the room and fuck his brains out then turn around and curse him out for sitting with girls. She knew it was her vampire emotions but she hoped they would be one soon.

"Writing about me again?" Damon asked as he moved towards Elena sitting beside her. She sighed and looked at him closing her book.

"Not everything is about you okay?" She snapped tossing the book aside before sighing. "Sorry. I'm just not used to this and its driving me insane." She told him as he pulled her in to his lap holding her close. Elena cuddled in to him her side against his chest and her head tucked under his chin, "What if they never find out what's going on with me and I'm stuck with these dreams that are almost real?" She said as she closed her eyes breathing his scent in. Her body was relaxing but it wasn't helping her any.

"We will okay? We will find out what's going on. If not, I'll control your dreams enough to block out whoever is doing this." He told her softly as he kissed her head again. She nodded and started falling asleep, hoping she could find a clue with in her dream,

* * *

_Elena sat in the middle of the boarding house in Damon's shirt and leggings, listening to the sounds of tiny footsteps and laughter fill the house._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" A small voice said running towards Elena. _

"_Alaric what did mommy tell you about running in the house?" She said picking up her son kissing his head softly. _

"_The ebil monster coming!" He replied as if that held all the answers in the world for her. Damon walked in to the room, more like crawled, and made his way towards his son and wife laughing as Alaric's small squeals filled the room. _

"_MONSTER MONSTER!" He yelled giggling as Damon tickled him. Elena handed her son over to Damon and rubbed her 5 month pregnant stomach smiling. _

"_I hope you are a girl. Mommy needs a girl around here." Elena told her stomach smiling as Damon kissed her before kissing her stomach. _

"_I agree. But another boy would be awesome" He said as he sat up letting Alaric play with his phone. How Elena got pregnant, neither would understand. But both loved being parents to Alaric and couldn't wait for the next one to come. They were keeping the gender a secret from everyone and hoped people would understand. They didn't even know it themselves. _

_Elena watched her son and Damon play before she got up and grabbed a book off the shelf. _

_"Katherine, can you bring Alaric's blanket? Its nap time." Damon said looking to Elena. Elena looked to him confused. _

_"I'm Not Katherine." She told him trying to get his attention. Alaric looked up at her a smirk on his face, his eyes blood red. _

_"That's right Bitch. And you never will be. DAMON SALVATORE IS MINE. MINE MINE MINE."_

* * *

Elena shot up quickly, her breathing Heavy. Tears were in her eyes and she didn't see Damon anywhere. She pushed the blanket off her and moved to the dining room where everyone was still sitting, reading over books to find answers.

Damon's eyes moved to Elena and he was fast to get to her. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked her worried. She watched him for a moment, almost as if she was waiting for him to say her name to see if he got it right. "Elena? What is it?" He asked her again worried. She relaxed some and looked to him

"Katherine. She's controlling my dreams and making me like this. She wants you Damon. Or at least that is what she is telling me in my dreams. I hate her and its driving me insane. Perfect dreams are ruined by this bitch." She told him before she sat down. She explained what happened in her dream and listened to Damon and Bonnie talk.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Elena was against a wall and Katherine was in the room watching them all, smirking.

"Took you long enough. I thought by dream one you would know it was me." Katherine said watching them. Damon moved to Elena and helped her up staying close to her.

"What do you want? We both know it's not me so what is it?" Damon asked her his eyes on her face.

"Where is Stefan? I have been looking for him. I just thought I would have some fun with little Elena here while I was at it." She said smirking as she looked at them. Damon moved away from Elena and Gave Katherine the address he had for his brother.

"Leave. And I swear to you, you mess with Elena again, I'll kill you myself." Damon said watching her leave.

Elena relaxed and let Damon hold her again before she pulled back and slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said looking at her. Elena looked at him and slapped him again.

"Tats for calling me Katherine in my dream." She told her watching him. Everyone started laughing as Elena grinned kissing him.

"You know, we would make hot kids. Want to go see if it works?" She said smirking as she grabbed his shirt pulling him from the room. Damon and Elena laughed at how fast the boarding house cleared out as he kissed her carrying her up to their room.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to finish! I had horrible writers block on this story! But here it is! What did you think? I have another Delena coming up soon, I hope you all check it out and enjoy it as well.**


End file.
